Arts for analyzing substances contained in a liquid have existed since priorly. As methods for specifying the position of a liquid that is analyzed in such analysis of liquid-contained substances, methods of using microtiter plates and methods, in which markers for positioning are prepared in advance on a substrate onto which a liquid is to be dropped, have been known.